


This isn't Happening

by rankwriter



Series: Crowley's Omega Emporium [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alistair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Double Penetration, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, endgame Dean/Castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean's first time.





	This isn't Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, this is dark.
> 
> For my ABO bingo card prompt - double penetration.
> 
> Thanks to Sweetness47 for beta'ing this.
> 
> Title from How to Disappear by Radiohead.
> 
> Non-sequential works about Dean's time at Crowley's Omega Emporium
> 
> No spoilers but this will end Dean/Castiel and I love a happy ending

Dean’s teeth were chattering as he looked around the small room that was now his home. It held a large bed that dominated the room. It looked opulent, plenty of throw pillows, a velvety bed cover, and there was a tiny window, barred of course, next to a small dresser.

“After all Dean, you won’t be spending a whole lot of time fully clothed,” Crowley had said, making Dean’s skin crawl. He’d been in Crowley’s employ for all of five minutes before he realized what a mistake he had made. Dean’s bedroom was a prison and the bed was its torture rack. 

Crowley had told him to prepare himself, and Dean had a pretty good idea what he meant by that. Although Omegas were generally able to produce their own slick, this only happened during their heats. or when they were with a lover they found attractive. The likelihood of that happening whilst in Crowley's employ was zero. Dean had used copious amounts of lube that he had found in the bathroom, stretching himself as much as he could. He hadn’t cried because he was stronger than that. But if that was the case then why was he shivering so hard, and why did his jaw ache from holding it steady?

Dean didn’t bother dressing; he didn’t want the alpha to rip his one set of clothes. So he sat gingerly on the bed, rubbing the gooseflesh on his arms. Waiting was hell. He wanted it over and done with, but he also hoped that no one would open the door that he had his eyes glued to. 

Dean’s heart was beating so fast. He was panting, as if he had run a marathon, when he finally heard the latch click. Sweat broke out all over his body, making him shiver uncontrollably. The man who walked in was thin and old, unremarkable really, apart from a shark’s smile that quite didn’t reach his eyes; eyes that appeared oddly yellow.

Dean’s eyes darted around the room, checking for an escape route. But deep inside he knew there was only one, and the alpha was blocking it.

The alpha smelled of damp laundry and sour milk. Dean breathed shallowly through his mouth to stop from gagging. The man prowled towards Dean, his cold smile never leaving his face, and each step made Dean’s heart rate ratchet. 

“Hello Dean,” His voice made Dean's skin crawl., “My name is Alistair, and you are going to spend this evening making me very, very happy.” If possible his leer got even wider, all teeth and bad breath. Dean leaned back and noticed the man dropping a bag at the side of the bed. “Let’s get started, shall we? I would ask you to undress me - but your hands are shaking, and I want to get to the main event sooner rather than later.” 

The man, Alistair, Dean corrected himself, undid his shirt and removed it in short order. His chest was average for a middle-aged man, pale and fishlike with very little definition. When he undid his trousers. letting them and his underwear drop to the floor, Dean could see that Alistair was certainly all Alpha. His cock was already hard, as if Dean’s fear fed his arousal. 

Dean swallowed dryly, trying to settle his rolling stomach. He was really starting to regret that burger Crowley had bought him. Alistair’s hand reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder, and although he really tried not to, Dean recoiled and scooted up the bed. Alistair hissed in displeasure and crawled up the bed. Dean could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears as he fought to stop them falling. 

“None of that,” Alistair ordered, grabbing at Dean’s knees and forcing them apart. Dean fought the urge to kick out as he closed his eyes in surrender.

Dean at least hoped that Alistair would turn him over so he could hide his head in the pillow, but unfortunately Alistair was a sadist. Kneeling on the bed, he yanked Dean until his ass was resting on Alistair’s thighs. Then, without further ceremony, shoved his cock into Dean in one agonizing thrust. 

A scream ripped from Dean as pain, burning, and white, tore through his body, centering on his ass but running through to his spine. Dean struggled through the agony as Alistair paused briefly. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, not wanting to see his tormentor’s face. But Alistair released one of Dean’s thighs and ran a finger under Dean’s eye, collecting the tears that were falling unbidden. 

“Open your eyes, Dean,” Alistair sneered in his strange, sing-song voice. “You look so pretty when you cry.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Alistair pulled out and then slammed back in. 

“I said open your fucking eyes, boy. You do not want to make me angry.”

Dean opened his eyes, the man’s tone brooked no argument, and Dean was in no position to resist.

“That’s better, so pretty.” Alistair crooned and he started thrusting with enthusiasm.

Every push sent shards of pain through Dean’s body, knocking the breath from his lungs. Alistair fumbled off to the side. Dean couldn’t see what he was doing, but there was rustling, and Dean concentrated on it to take his mind off the incredible pain in his channel. 

“Mmm,” Alistair moaned, “This is fun, but I want more.”

Dean looked at the alpha, confusion written in his eyes.

Alistair sniggered as he moved his hand down to where they were joined, running his finger around Dean’s rim before forcing it in. Dean choked off a cry as the pain intensified. Alistair was big and Dean had been a virgin, he was stuffed full to bursting point, but this apparently wasn’t enough for Alistair. 

 

“Please,” Dean begged, and Alistair’s grin widened.

“Please what, Dean? Please more?” and Alistair shoved a second finger inside Dean.

Dean held his breath and bit his tongue. If only he could faint from the pain, but some higher being, with a really awful sense of humor, was keeping him conscious. 

“I think you’re ready for this now.” Alistair showed Dean a large dildo. It was garish, glittery, purple, and so very big.

“No! No, please! It won’t fit” Dean pleaded, trying desperately to shuffle up the bed away from Alistair. But the alpha pushed Dean more firmly into the bed, his arm dropping the boy’s thigh and laying across his windpipe, not pressing down, but the threat was there. Looking Dean in the eye, he shoved the dildo in beside his own cock. Dean shrieked as the whole world turned white then black.

Through the haze of semi-consciousness, Dean thought he heard Crowley screaming. He definitely felt a gush of warmth between his legs, like someone had turned on the hot tap. It was pouring out of him like a faucet. Dean smiled at the thought. The last thing he heard was Crowley yelling at Alistair that he was no longer welcome at the Emporium, and that he would hear from Crowley’s lawyer.

Pain. That was Dean’s first conscious thought. How could his whole body be screaming in agony like this? Had he been in a car crash? Dean could hear the mumble of voices, low and burbling, indistinct in the background noises of what he assumed was a hospital... Then there was dark emptiness again.

Grey. That was new. Dean groaned, and even that hurt, then Dean opened his eyes, or at he least tried to. They felt swollen and he could only open them a tiny slit. White tiles, fluorescent lighting, so he was right about the hospital. Moving his head, Dean saw Crowley sitting beside his bed, a scowl on his face, and when he saw Dean, he grumbled.

“Good. You’re awake.”

“What happened?” Dean tried to say but it came out as a wheezing whisper. His throat hurt so badly.

Crowley’s face darkened. “A client took liberties. You’ll be pleased to hear that I have banned him from the Emporium. I can’t have it known that I allow that sort of behavior.”

It came crashing back, Alistair and pain and humiliation.

“What did he do to me?” Dean asked, not really wanting to know but morbidly curious anyway.

Crowley looked away, then sighed “He used an unauthorized toy, it caused some injury but the doctor says you’ll be good as new in a few weeks and ready to come back to work.” Dean shivered as the memory of that incredible pain came back to him. Crowley continued, ”He choked you, then forced you to perform oral copulation, that’s when security managed to pull him off you.” 

No wonder his throat hurt, Dean was glad he couldn’t remember that, what he could recall was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Dean could already feel the helplessness of his situation as the memories overwhelmed. And Crowley was already talking about Dean going back to work, which surely meant more of the same. How was he supposed to live with that?

Dean closed his eyes again and concentrated on the aches in his body. The pain in his head was dull and low, his throat felt dry and raw. The twinge of overworked muscles ransacked his body, especially the empty raw agony of his ass.

Dean started to hum a song Sammy had liked, although at his tender age he hadn’t realized the meaning of the lyrics.

“Do you remember the first time?  
I can’t remember a worse time.” 

Dean giggled. It hurt, but the pain made it even more funny, and he laughed until all he could taste was blood in his abused throat.


End file.
